


Mark As Red

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cast Has Groupchat For Complimenting Each Other's Attractiveness in Increasingly Aggressive Ways, Chatting & Messaging, Extra Treat, Gen, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: Even my autocorrect doesn't think ur dustball is a real planet lol
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Lando Calrissian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Mark As Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Luke: Switching over to new chat!

@Cassian unfortunately Han was frozen in carbonite and sold to a bounty hunter :( It will be okay!! But he probably won't want to catch up on all of Chewbacca's pictures when he gets back.

Chewie: 😂

Luke: Also I'm adding one of Han's friends to this group. He's maybe not as dedicated to The Cause as Leia but don't be too hard on him, he probably just saved all our lives.

Leia: Luke  
my dude  
you have one arm  
text in fragments like the cool kids

Cassian: one arm????  
I can't leave you alone for five minutes

* * *

Lando: img_204_coruscant  
img_965_dantooine  
img_641_kessel

Captain Andor rates 100 in all of these if I do say so myself

Cassian: if you upload anything more recent I will have mon mothma arrest u for declassifying sensitive personnel data

Lando: sensitive personnel data??  
the entire empire knows that luke is close with han and leia and went to bespin to find them  
what more do they need

Luke: Really still hard to believe that Han's card-shark friend is also Cassian's favorite booty call.

Lando: you believe in a mystical energy field surrounding everything, kid  
how hard is it to believe Cassian can get some

Chewie: 😂

* * *

Cassian: img_senate_377  
8/10, rocking the political wunderkind image but hard to project seniority when everyone else is half a meter taller than u

Lando: some of us measure in parsecs babe

Leia: ouch, throwback  
I was testifying about alderaani extradition rights :/

Cassian: sorry

Leia: don't worry

Lando: Luke it's your turn, cute baby pics from dantooine?  
Tatooine  
Even my autocorrect doesn't think ur dustball is a real planet lol

Luke: img_013_moisturefarm

Lando: 9/10 bb Luke!! u look just like ur dad

Luke: That's my Uncle Owen actually.

Leia: Luke's parents both died when he was young.

Lando: sorry

Luke: Actually...  
nvm

Leia: guys, we got him to use textspeak  
bb steps

* * *

Lando: img_893_falcon

Luke: 2/10, there's no way the Falcon was ever in that good condition.

Cassian: it was  
solo must have really, uh  
camouflaged it  
plausible deniability and all

Leia: that's probably the reason

Chewie: 😂


End file.
